


旧剑咕+旧剑Alter咕

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order, gudako - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo
Summary: 只是大纲，有ntr





	旧剑咕+旧剑Alter咕

旧剑咕哒，主从关系以上，恋爱关系未满的前提。咕哒带人去打特异点，结果遭遇强敌，其他从者都被打回了迦勒底，旧剑战损，咕哒判断失误，误入了大本营，被捉住，两人被带到了特异点的王，旧剑Alter面前。（大家就请想象一下，暗金色头发，暗金色眼睛，面无表情，极具王者气概的旧剑即可）  
此时的旧剑已经不再作为“不列颠的王”，而是作为“守护立香一个人的骑士”而存在着的。在特异点一直看着现实世界的两人，但本身作为“王的化身”，表现了亚瑟暴君的阴暗面旧剑Alter，对现在旧剑这种想法十分地不屑，就想羞辱旧剑，于是他就打算对旧剑喜欢的咕哒出手。  
Alter就作势要对已经重伤的旧剑最后一击，咕哒就一直挡在前面，不让Alter去伤害旧剑，被Alter一个响指轻而易举击倒在地，但是还是很顽强地爬了起来。  
本来只是想羞辱旧剑，现在Alter对咕哒也有点兴趣了，就把让属下了把她抓到王座前面，让她跪在地上，又提着她的领子把她抓起来，打量她的脸。  
“哼…好歹算是个御主，对魔力补充也算是有用的吧、可以考虑不杀他——但是这样的话，你又愿意付出什么？”  
然后咕哒就点头说什么都能做，不要再对旧剑下手了，憋得眼泪都要下来了。Alter就把她把起开，嘴对嘴就开始接吻，交换魔力和唾液。咕哒一挣扎，Alter就在她耳边威胁，不是什么能做吗，你男人的命就这么不重要吗？  
然后咕哒就不敢挣扎了，就闭着眼睛让Alter随便亲，但这种装死的态度又让Alter莫名地不高兴了，就开始扯她的衣服，要就这样当这旧剑的面操她。  
旧剑气得不行，但是重伤根本不能动，在地上爬了一截路拉出很长一条血痕，咕哒就心痛旧剑，哭着对他说，算了吧，算了，我自愿和他补魔的，你不要再动了。  
Alter一边补刀旧剑，你不是要当骑士吗，怎么连自己的御主都保护不了，一边开始在咕哒身上摸起来。咕哒还没有经验，也没和其他人补过魔，被隔着内裤蹭了几下就湿了，然后被嘲笑了，“不仅是骑士没用，主人也这么没立场啊。”  
咕哒就觉得很羞耻，但是看着还倒在地上的旧剑也就不敢动，Alter看她不说话，就把内裤扯下来，故意放在王座的两个扶手上大开着往旧剑的方向看，咕哒一边哭不要，一边想着旧剑在看，变得更湿了，Alter就趁机把手指插进去，用拇指用力去按阴蒂，一下子就把咕哒玩高潮了。  
淫水一下子从哗啦啦地往外吐出来，但是Alter没有停下来，一边笑咕哒水真多，被看着会变得很兴奋吗？高潮之后的穴肉被这么激烈地翻搅着，发出扑哧扑哧很夸张地水声，一直用指尖捣弄着花心，执意要延长咕哒的高潮，即使刚刚才去过一次，马上又会被带去来，被这么玩着的咕哒感觉人都不清醒了，无意识地蹬腿想跑，又一直被Alter按回去，被玩得又哭又叫。  
这种动静本来又让失血过多陷入半昏厥的旧剑清醒了过来，但是就在他看向咕哒的这一瞬间，Alter就拉开咕哒的腿，噗嗤一下把肉棒给塞了进去，一口气捅到了子宫口，把咕哒爽到一下子给操喷了出来，淫水溅了一地。  
因为感受到刚才咕哒的处女膜被撑开了，一直以为咕哒和旧剑早就做过的Alter心里就莫名暗爽，然后在她耳边说，“还是处女就敢接受这种交易，不愧是救世主大人啊，真是为了自己的从者什么都能做。”  
咕哒就迷迷糊糊摇头说不是，隐约看到旧剑好像在看这边，又感到底下湿漉漉的一滩，想到自己这种凄惨的样子被旧剑看到就特别羞耻，但是这又被能地夹紧了体内Alter的肉棒，被抓着腰很狠地撞里面，完全不考虑她感觉那种很粗暴的玩，只要一拒绝就一边操一边去捏她的阴蒂，甚至在尿道口外面戳，侵犯得立香一直都在高潮，到后来连喊的力气都没有了，挂着泪水软绵绵地任她玩，最后被内射进去的时候，直接失禁被操尿了出来。  
直到Alter抽出来咕哒才发现自己被内射了，虽然知道从者不会让自己怀孕，但是就觉得很屈辱，本能地想要跑，但是腿软着根本站不起来，刚从Alter腿上挣扎下来，就啪唧一下跌倒在了王座底下的楼梯上，只能爬着往前走，然后又被Alter拉住腿拖回来，干脆就着这种后入的姿势，把她压在地上后入操了进去。  
旧剑现在已经爬到楼梯底下了，咕哒现在的姿势脸就正好对着旧剑，但是对方已经精疲力尽一动也动不了了，感觉边缘都有点透明了。  
但是腰还被Alter死死死抓着，而且发现她分心了很不高兴，干脆一边操她，一边还撕开她的礼装，用手揉她的奶子，骗她自己手上有圣杯，实际上基本是受肉状态，刚下射进去这么多会不会让你怀上孩子呢，这里会不会喷奶之类的话，把咕哒吓得满脸都是泪，但是小穴还是忍不住把他夹得更紧，之前被玩到肿起来的阴蒂，每次在被插进去的时候都会被Alter的小腹摩擦到，爽得脚趾头都蜷缩起来了。  
总之咕哒就被Alter这么玩了不知道多少次，而且Alter的宫殿和白枪的差不多，王座后面有一个巨大的落地窗，底下能看到卡美洛城的样子。Alter还强迫她对着玻璃外面的特异点街景自慰，在她高潮的瞬间拉起她一条腿操进去，威胁她如果站不稳就把她从窗户丢下去。  
最后Alter好不容易满足了，就把衣服早就被扒光，身上全都是痕迹的咕哒，肚子甚至被精液灌到鼓起来的咕哒丢在了旧剑前面，自己身上的衣服还整整齐齐，甚至铠甲都没有脱掉，和他们说自己满足了，王是说一不二的，就根据约定不会伤害他们，让他们想去哪就去哪吧，人就走了。  
这时候旧剑已经快不行了，咕哒就很紧张，知道现在旧剑甚至撑不到回迦勒底，现在通讯又被切断了，只能立刻和他补魔。  
因为被Alter玩得一点力气都没有了，咕哒还是爬到旧剑旁边的，一边爬，一边腿间的精液不停流出来。她就先怯怯地亲了他的嘴，把唾液灌到他的嘴里，但好像并没有什么大作用，就只好把他的裤子先扒了，纠结了半天还是含住了他还软趴趴的性器，帮他口交，总之先让他硬起来。  
咕哒一边舔，一边用手去挖自己穴内的精液，不想让旧剑进去的时候有别的男人的东西，但是这越挖水就越多了，身体好像已经记住了旧剑（Alter）的味道，身体又燥热了起来。  
旧剑也感到了好像有魔力灌进来，睁开眼睛又看到咕哒再做这种事，很震惊，咕哒就让他不要动，现在只能补魔了，不然可能就回不了迦勒底了，之前自己做的都白费了，还哭着说“不想失去旧剑。”  
两个人就在这种情况下告白了，亚瑟差不多硬起来之后，咕哒就趴在他身上想要乘骑坐下去，但怎么都找不到洞，最后还是亚瑟扶住她的腰，那她给摁下去了。  
总之随着两个人补魔的深入，旧剑的体力也开始恢复了，就拉着咕哒很用力地做，还在耳边和咕哒喜欢她很久了，其实早就想对她这么做了，明明长着一张王子脸，却在这种时候毫不留情，最后直接把咕哒操晕过去了。

两人回到迦勒底之后，以这次为契机两个人确定了关系，在迦勒底恩恩爱爱，卿卿我我，时间久了也就忘了Alter的事了，那个特异点也不知道怎么就消失了。  
结果某一天，准备去找亚瑟约会，顺便路过召唤室，一张护肤下去的咕哒，彩虹圈一闪，出现了某张让她噩梦一样的脸。

明明是和恋人一样的声线，却是无比的清冷。  
“Saber，卡梅洛的王，亚瑟·潘德拉贡——哦呀…这还真是一张熟悉的脸啊。哼…嘛，其他的不说，既然如今是战斗伙伴了，也就麻烦你多尽作为御主的义务了呢。M·A·S·T·E·R”

之后的，就麻烦自己大家补全了，无论是ntr还是3p的发展我觉得都可以！（没有


End file.
